Moyers (Survive)
Lieutenant Moyers is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive, he was a member of the U.S Military. Moyers had been traveling in a group with around thirty other soldiers, before being taken hostage by Rick Grimes' group. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Lieutenant Moyers was a soldier in the U.S. Military prior to the apocalypse. His unit insignia shows that he at one time served in the 10th Mountain Division of the U.S. Army. Post-Apocalypse Unspecified Refugee Center Sometime after the initial outbreak, Lieutenant Moyers, among other National Guardsmen, was stationed at a fortified refugee center to help protect those inside. Days before the events of the episode Cobalt, one National Guardsman was bitten by a walker inside the encampment. Panicked individuals opened one of the gates to escape, allowing walkers to overrun the encampment. The lieutenant and ten other National Guardsmen, among them being Sean, Franklin, Wilson, Corporal Brady and Lieutenant Welles, escaped the chaos and traveled for about sixty miles before they were blocked by a jammed highway (which may have been the same highway that prevented Rick Grimes's group from reaching Fort Benning and detoured them to Hershel Greene's farm). Welles, Sean, and Franklin then took their helicopter out to scope the landscape ahead, while Moyers and the rest of the convoy stayed behind, waiting for their return. Season 2 "Cobalt" After Shane and Glenn check up the zone and finding everything is gone, they both enter to the car and head back to the farm, however at certain point someone begins shooting at the car and Shane and Glenn are forced to hide in it. Moyers, who's shooting at Shane's car orders both Glenn and Shane to come out or otherwise his men will shoot down the vehicle, Shane and Glenn come out and discover a man dressed in military uniform, Moyers orders Shane and Glenn to give him their weapons, Shane asks what happens if they don't and Moyers orders his team to come out, and a group of seven militia soldiers holds guns at Shane and Glenn, both drop their weapons. Shane and Glenn being taken by Moyers to the aforementioned safe zone. "Choice Your Poison" The episode opens with a view of a military base, a car suddenly arrives and Moyers comes out, he orders Shane and Glenn, the soldier tells them that the big place it's his base and that he and his men dedicate to find survivors from the outbreak and bringing them to safety, Shane looks amazed but Glenn seems reluctant to what Moyers is saying, regardless both proceed to enter the military base. Moyers introduces himself and his men to Shane and Glenn, and he explains that they were a bigger number, but some of them died in rescue missions so they reduced to seven, while he guides them through his base, Glenn notes a fatally wounded man, but he's not a soldier, he's a civilian, the man gives Glenn a cruel look and he keeps walking. Moyers tells Glenn and Shane that there are currently six soldiers living in the base, however, three of them are actually out looking for more survivors, leaving a total of three, Glenn asks about the man that he saw before, Moyers only gives silence. Moyers has finished showing Glenn and Shane everything he had to show and Glenn asks when can they go home, Moyers tells them that they cannot go and if they do they'll die out there, Glenn says that they have to go because they are looking for a friend of them. Moyers tells them again that they cannot go because doing it would be "choosing their poison" and orders the other guardsmen to take them to the "guests room". "Better Angels" Moyers is watching Shane and Glenn in the distance. "Judge, Jury, Executioner" Glenn is helping Maggie when he is attacked by Moyers, T-Dog intervenes and attacks, engaging in a little fight while Glenn and Maggie warn the others, finally T-Dog gains the upper hand and knocks out Moyers. Moyers was brutally interrogated by Charlie Rhee to find out where his group was. At first, Moyers refused to tell Charlie anything. However, after Charlie stabbed him in the leg with a knife, he revealed that he joined a large group of 30 survivors hoping to ensure his survival. He also alluded to this group carrying out violent raids and gang rapes, prompting a repulsed Charlie to beat him even more furiously. The rest of the group decided that releasing Moyers would be dangerous and decide to execute him. They left him in the barn, saying they will kill him at night. Rick's son Carl finds a way into the barn, and Moyers talked to him, asking him to set him free. Carl approached Moyers slowly, not talking, but Shane entered the barn and saw Carl there. Shane took Carl out of the barn. Despite Dale Horvath's attempts to convince the group otherwise, Rick decided to take Moyers to the other barn to be shot. However, when he was about to shoot Moyers, he saw that Carl is watching. Carl encouraged him to shoot Moyers, horrifying Rick, who subsequently changed his mind. Daryl takes Moyers back to the first barn and ties him up, and then leaves Moyers alone in the barn after hearing T-Dog's screams. "Little Brother" The decision of what to do with Moyers was still left on hold for Rick and the group, mostly due to mourning over T-Dog. Shane was very persistent with Rick to "handle" the problem with Moyers, but Rick was still reluctant. Later on, Rick decided to soon handle it, but with news of Carl's confession, Shane urged him to talk to Carl first. Though Rick reminded him that Shane, himself, told him to deal with Moyers, he claimed to do it "later". While everyone was distracted, Shane snuck into the barn and makes several attempts to kill Moyers or at least frighten him into submission. Shane then decided to take Moyers out into the woods and claimed he wanted to join his "group". However, it was only a distraction as was heard off-screen that Shane murdered Moyers by snapping his neck and then slammed his own head into the tree to appear as if he was assaulted by Moyers. He then went running back to the farm, claiming Moyers attacked him and ran off. Later, it shown that this was obviously a trap, while the group was distracted to capture Moyers. Daryl and Glenn would later run into his reanimated zombie. The two had a fight with him but eventually kill Moyers. They examined that there were no bite marks on his body and questioned why he became a walker without getting bit. Death Killed By *Shane Walsh (Alive) After Shane set Moyers free, the two wandered off into the woods, talking about the possibility of Shane joining Moyers's group. Once Shane felt that they've reached a far enough point away from the farm, Shane snapped Moyers's neck, instantly killing him. *Glenn Rhee (Zombified) After Moyers was reanimated, Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and Shane searched for him in the woods, Rick and Shane in one group and Glenn and Daryl in another. Daryl and Glenn heard a noise and hid behind a tree. Daryl fired a bolt but missed and Moyers pinned him to the ground, only to be killed by Glenn. Killed Victims The next list shows all the victims Moyers has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *Moyers is the first character in the TV Series known to reanimate without receiving a bite wound. *A broken neck is fatal if it severs the spinal cord, because it consequently blocks the neural connections between the brain and the rest of the body - heart, lungs, but most relevantly, limbs. Despite the fact that Shane killed Moyers by breaking his neck, a zombified Moyers was somehow able to get up and attack Daryl and Glenn just like a regular walker would. This was probably a plot oversight. *Moyers is the only member of the Military Guardsmen that wasn't killed by the Governor. Category:Survive Characters